hot_cat_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to Creating Characters on the Hot Cat Wiki
Welcome to the Hot Cat Wiki! You're probably in the business of creating your first Hot Cattians, and so I have put together a guide for you! CREATING THE PAGE One - check to make sure that nobody has taken a name you have in mind. If that name is taken, and the article is empty, check with an admin. They will check the age of the article and if it is more than one week old, it will be deleted for you! WHEN YOU ARE CREATING AN ARTICLE, ONLY PUT DOWN THE CHARACTER'S NAME. ALL BREAKERS OF THIS RULE WILL BE DELETED. Two - write down a basic description; this way, if someone wants the name of your character, this placeholder will keep you safe for a whole other week. Want your character to be ''ALMOST COMPLETELY ''safe? Step three! Three - when you have time, write down your character's appearance and personality and other facts. Be very detailed with this description; if you only write one sentence each, your credit will not count for this step (scroll down for a guide on this!). Four - add categories! This helps fellow Hot Cattians keep an eye out for taken names, and also makes it easier for the admins to check how many of each species we have. Five - stay active and use your character! Even with a full description, if you go inactive without a warning your page will be safe for ''two months. ''No more, no less. DESCRIPTION The description is a key part of your page, and required for a filled-page credit. You should include patterns, main body color, horn color (if applicable), fire/heat radiation strength, and eye color! Here are some extra things to include if you are stumped: * Scars if applicable * Small details like little discolored areas * Height/width/build * Jewelry * Accessories * Any form of disorder (be it vision, mind, or anything else) PERSONALITY Now that you've finished your character's description, you should give them a personality! You should include whether they're introverted or extroverted, kind or cruel, good or evil. Here are some traits you can use: * Active * Annoying * Bubbly * Candid * Comedic * Courageous * Devoted * Empathetic * Forgiving * Focused * Generous * Irresponsible * Impatient * Intelligent * Stupid * Timid * Wise * Sloppy * Neat * Regal * Odd * Random * Jealous * Snitch * Law-follower * Mischievous * Mean * Responsible * Patient * OTHER INFO At this point, you should have finished both your character's personality and their appearance. Great job! Now, you need to give them details, like their job or rank, a backstory, an object or place of important. Here are some ideas: * Thief * Wrongly convicted prisoner * Their age * Relationships * Likes * Dislikes * Sexuality CATEGORIES You should probably add some categories to your page. The more you have, the better! Here are some necessary categories to add: * Species * Nickname of owner (EX: Inferno is under the category Luna's Characters) * Job You can add more, if you feel like it! However, before you make something akin to Hearth's Writing, you have to ask an admin. Great job! Your character should be finished now! Category:Guidelines